Many electronic devices, such as tablets, laptop computers, televisions, gaming systems, Blu-ray players, and other electronic devices (referred to generally as “wireless devices”), use wireless networks to connect with each other and other networks, such as the Internet. In some instances, a data rate associated with a wireless device communicating over a wireless network may be based on a wireless communications link (“link”) between the wireless device and an access point of the wireless network. For example, the data rate experienced by the wireless device may be fairly high when the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the link between the wireless device and the access point is fairly high. Conversely, the data rate experienced by the wireless device may be fairly low when the SNR of the link between the wireless device and the access point is fairly low.
In some instances, multiple wireless devices may be connected to the same access point where the link quality of some links between some wireless devices and the access point may be better (e.g., higher SNR) than that of other links between other wireless devices and the access point. Further, due to some protocols and standards that may be used by the wireless network (e.g., the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless communications standard (also referred to as “WiFi”)), when wireless devices having different link qualities are connected to the same access point, a rate anomaly problem may occur. The rate anomaly problem may result in the wireless devices with poor link quality causing the data rates experienced by wireless devices with good link quality to be as if the link quality was poor.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.